


Harlem

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Derek is a sap, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last place Derek wants to be but Stiles asked him and he couldn't really say no, now could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Harlem by New Politics

 

“No.”

Stiles gave him the puppy dog eyes which normally would work but was somewhat ruined since Stiles burped in his face. Derek glared at him. It dawned on Stiles that it would take a little more than that to get Derek to do what he wanted.

“Fine,” Stiles suddenly said, taking a sip from his cup.

“That’s it?” Derek asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” Stiles said before putting his drink down and walking away.

Derek frowned and followed him only to find Stiles in the last place he wanted to be:

_The dance floor._

Stiles saw Derek give him a dirty look and laughed as he started to dance to the song playing.

_When it gets loud, I turn it up. Shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem. When it’s too hot, I light it up, ohh light it up, yeah, smoke ‘em if you got ‘em._

Stiles rolled his hips in tune to the pop song and Derek couldn’t help but admire how fluid his motions looked, how easy Stiles made it seem. Then again, Stiles made everything seem easier than it was. He made it seem like it was easy barely being in highschool and having to deal with life or death situations. He made it seem like it was easy being in a relationship with someone as fucked up as Derek was. Derek stood there looking at his boyfriend and marveled at how this lean freckled mess was his and that there was no one else in the world that could willingly make him go to a frat party.

Stiles looked up at Derek, winked his way and Derek was just gone.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Derek gritted as he came over and moved in time with Stiles and the song.

“Later, boo, “ Stiles smirked.

_When it’s too soft, I shake it up sh-sh-sh-shake it like a bad girl up in Harlem_.

“I’m never coming to one of your college parties again.”

 

“Okay, Derek,“ Stiles said, smiling smugly.

You’re so sweet but I like it rough. Ooh, light it up, yeah, smoke ‘em if you got ‘em.


End file.
